videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Misuteriasufantajī
Misuteriasufantajī (Mysterious Fantasy) is a platformer made by Qubec Games. Story The story follows a boy or girl, depending on what the player chooses, being trained. One day, they learn of the mystical "Dragon Helmet", a helmet which gives it's wearer unimaginable power, as well as the power to turn into a dragon. Two exist, but one gets stolen the next day. The player then sets out to retrieve it. Each stage is represented as a "mission". The mission will either consist of a platforming stage with a boss at the end, or just a boss fight. Missions # Cave (Mission 1) - Reach the end of the cave and find the Amulet! # Cave (Mission 2) - Find and prevent the Mine Excavator from destroying the cave! # Cave (Mission 3) - Defeat Louis! # Lanercoast Town (Mission 1) - Get into the nightclub! # Lanercoast Town/Nightclub (Mission 2) - Find and defeat Nirvana to find intel! # Lanercoast Town/Nightclub (Mission 2.5) - Defeat Power Line! # Lanercoast Town (Mission 3) - Defeat Shannon! # Scrap Yard (Mission 1) - Find the Red Power Orb! # Scrap Yard (Mission 2) - Find the Green Power Orb! # Scrap Yard (Mission 3) - Find the Blue Power Orb! # Athens (Mission 1) - Get into the ruins! # Athens (Mission 2) - Find the Silver Tablet in the ruins! # Athens (Mission 3) - Defeat Don! # Athens (Mission 4) (Secret Mission) - Defeat the Gatekeeper! # Ecrin (Mission 1) - Get to the Lighthouse! # Ecrin (Mission 2) - Defeat the Nexus Strider! # Ecrin (Mission 3) - Defeat Ross! # Burucana Gulch (Mission 1) - Get to the end of the Gulch! # Burucana Gulch (Mission 2) - Find and defeat Thunderstruck! # Burucana Gulch (Mission 3) - Defeat Pile Driver! # Burucana Gulch (Mission 4) - Defeat Ace! # Corale Town (Mission 1) - Find the Sheriff's Outpost! # Corale Town (Mission 2) - Defeat Irwin! # Fort Kidek (Mission 1) - Disable the castle's security system! # Fort Kidek (Mission 2) - Defeat Sally! # Fort Kidek (Mission 3) - Defeat Mike! # Mournstrike Covert (Mission 1) - Defeat Louis, Shannon, Don and Ross! # Mournstrike Covert (Mission 2) - Defeat Irwin and Sally! # Mournstrike Covert (Mission 3) - Defeat Mike! # Mournstrike Covert (Mission 4) - Defeat Mike in his Dragon Form! Athens (Mission 4) and Burucana Gulch (Mission 4) can only be played Story Mode is on Hard Mode, and Lanercoast Town (Mission 2.5) can only be played if the player revisits Lanercoast Town (Mission 2). The only notable difference in Lanercoast Town (Mission 2.5) is that Nirvana is replaced with Power Line and the music is replaced with Boss9. Bosses Remastered The remastered version is more or less the same as the first version, only with new graphics and the replacement of some bosses. For example, Calypso (one of Ross' robots) is replaced with a different robot called Proximo, and Babylon is replaced with a robot called Widowmaker. Another example is Irwin becoming a more "wild west" themed character and being renamed to Nelson.Category:Platform Brawling Category:Platformers Category:Fighting Games Category:Qubec Games